Generally, the present invention is directed to an admixture for cementitious compositions. More particularly, the present invention is directed to an admixture that imparts water repellant properties to cementitious compositions.
A cementitious mixture refers to pastes, mortars, and concrete compositions comprising a hydraulic cement binder having consistencies ranging from stiff to extremely dry as defined in ACI 211.3R, Table 2.3.1. Pastes are defined as mixtures composed of a hydraulic cement binder, either alone or in combination with pozzolans such as fly ash, silica fume, or blast furnace slag, and water. Mortars are defined as pastes that additionally include fine aggregate. Concretes additionally include coarse aggregate. These compositions may additionally include other admixtures such as set retarders, set accelerators, defoaming agents, air-entraining or air detraining agents, corrosion inhibitors, water reducing agents, pigments, and any other admixture that does not adversely affect the advantageous results obtained by the admixtures of the present invention.
Cementitious cast mixtures are used to form many articles, for example, concrete pipe, roof tile, masonry units, paver units, extruded plank, and any other preformed cementitious articles, in a mold or from an extrusion die. Each of these applications has basic desired characteristics that are critical in terms of producing quality finished units.
In masonry block applications, production speed, sufficient green strength, and the ability to resist slumping, sagging or deforming when stripped from the mold is critical since stripping occurs immediately after casting. The same is true for concrete pipe or roof tile with the additional desired property of improved surface appearance with reduced surface imperfections and reduced roller and/or die wear on equipment producing extruded pieces.
It is desired to reduce the cycle time of the manufacture of each article. The reduction of cycle time reduces the cost of manufacture for each article and increases the number of articles that can be produced in a given time. Cycle time is defined as the time to complete one full cycle from the beginning of feed to the end, or next beginning of feed. The beginning of feed is when the cast mixture is fed from a collection hopper into the process. It is also desired to improve the compaction and consolidation of the cementitious cast mixture without altering the consistency of the mixture.
Green strength refers to the stability of the article in retaining its shape once the article is removed from the mold or extruder. Green strength is dependent on the consistency of the cementitious cast mixture, the amount of fines in the cementitious cast mixture, and the moldability of the cementitious cast mixture.
Currently, the water to cement (W/C) ratio used in present cast mixtures is from about 0.25 to about 0.60. It is desired to minimize the amount of water needed in a cementitious cast mixture to achieve consolidation and no sag or deformation in an article produced from the cementitious cast mixture.
Another property of cementitious cast mixtures for certain cast industries is swipe. Swipe is defined as surface effect on a cast article when the mold is removed. Swipe is measured by visually evaluating the surface of the finished article. Swipe is ranked from no swipe to heavy swipe. It is desired to achieve a selected amount of swipe for a finished article.
A further limitation in the present art is the compressive strength of articles produced from cementitious mixtures. Early compressive strength is defined as the compressive strength achieved within 24 hours with or without steam cure. Compressive strength is determined by ASTM C-1176-2.
Another limitation is water permeation through the finished cementitious article. When a cementitious article becomes wetted, such as by direct contact or from rain, water can penetrate the article. This occurs because cementitious articles are porous. The water can make the article appear unsightly, and bacteria or fungus can then grow on the damp article. Typically, a water repellant material has to be applied to a finished cementitious article to protect the article from water penetration. This requires additional steps and costs.
What is needed in the art is an admixture that can be directly added to a cementitious mixture to provide water-repellant properties and to increase the compressive strength of a formed cementitious article. What is also needed in the art is a reduction in cycle time for the formation of a cementitious cast article.
The present invention provides an admixture for cementitious compositions comprising a polymer, a surfactant, and a hydrophobic material that is an organic ester of an aliphatic carboxylic acid.
The present invention also provides a cementitious composition comprising cement, a polymer, a surfactant, and a hydrophobic material that is an organic ester of an aliphatic carboxylic acid.
The present invention also provides a method of forming a cementitious composition comprising mixing a cement, a polymer, a hydrophobic material that is an organic ester of an aliphatic carboxylic acid, a surfactant, and water.
The present invention provides an admixture for cementitious compositions that includes a polymer, a surfactant, and a hydrophobic material.
The present invention also provides a cementitious composition that includes a cement, a polymer, a surfactant, and a hydrophobic material.
Also provided by the present invention is a method of forming a cementitious composition that includes mixing a cement, a polymer, a hydrophobic material, a surfactant, and water.
Preferably, the hydrophobic material is an organic ester of an aliphatic carboxylic acid. Preferably, the organic ester of an aliphatic carboxylic acid is represented by the general formula R1-R2, wherein R1 is C12-C18 aliphatic carboxylic acid ester, and R2 is a linear or branched C1 to C10 alkyl. Preferred aliphatic carboxylic acid esters include, but are not limited to, stearate, oleate, naturally occurring oils, laurate, palmitate, myristic ester, and linoleic ester. Preferred hydrophobic materials include, but are not limited to, alkyl stearate esters, alkyl oleate esters, and mixtures thereof. Preferably, the organic ester of a stearate has the general formula C17H35COOR3 and the organic ester of an oleate has the general formula CH3(CH2)7xe2x95x90(CH2)7COOR4, wherein R3 and R4 are each independently a linear or branched C1 to C10 alkyl. A preferred stearate is butyl stearate, and a preferred oleate is butyl oleate. Preferred naturally occurring oils include castor oil and coconut oil.
The polymer of the present invention is preferably a latex polymer. Suitable latex polymers include, but are not limited to, styrene butadiene copolymers, polyacrylate latex, polymethacrylate latex, carboxylated styrene latex, isoprene-styrene copolymer. A preferred latex polymer is a styrene butadiene copolymer latex. Generally, the polymer has a number average molecular weight from about 500 to about 50,000. Preferably, the polymer has a number average molecular weight from about 1,000 to about 2,000. A preferred latex polymer is sold under the tradename TYLAC CPS814 from Reichold Chemicals, Inc.
The surfactant can be any surfactant that can emulsify the hydrophobic material. Suitable examples of the surfactant include, but are not limited to, ionic, non-ionic, and amphoteric surfactants. Preferably, the surfactant is at least one of an ethoxylated alkyl phenol. Preferably, the ethoxylated alkyl phenol has the general structure 
wherein Rxe2x95x90C1 to C20 alkyl, and Rxe2x80x2xe2x95x90xe2x80x94(CH2CH2xe2x80x94O)nxe2x80x94, n=1 to 100. A preferred ethoxylated alkyl phenol is ethoxylated nonylphenol, wherein n=8.
Generally, when formulated as an admixture, the polymer is present in the admixture from about 0.5% to about 20% based on the total weight of the admixture, the hydrophobic material is present in the admixture from about 5% to about 60% based on the total weight of the admixture, and the surfactant is present in the admixture from about 0.1% to about 20% based on the total weight of the admixture. In one preferred embodiment, the polymer is present in the admixture from about 0.5% to about 20% based on the total weight of the admixture, the hydrophobic material is present in the admixture from about 20% to about 50% based on the total weight of the admixture, and the surfactant is present in the admixture from about 3% to about 15% based on the total weight of the admixture.
Generally, when the admixture is added to a cementitious mixture, the admixture is added in an amount from about 2 to about 40 fluid ounces per hundred weight of cement (oz./cwt). Preferably, the admixture is added to a cementitious mixture in an amount from about 4 to about 20 oz./cwt.
The cement in the cementitious composition can be any known cement. Suitable types of cement include, but are not limited to, calcium aluminate cement, hydratable alumina, hydratable aluminum oxide, colloidal silica, silicon oxide, portland cement, magnesia, pozzolan containing cements, and mixtures thereof. Preferably, the cement is Type I portland cement.
The cementitious composition can also contain any other known additive for cement that does not affect the desired properties of the present invention. Types of additives include, but are not limited to, set accelerators, set retarders, air entraining agents, air detraining agents, foaming agents, defoaming agents, corrosion inhibitors, shrinkage reducing agents, pozzolans, dispersing agents, pigments, coarse aggregate, and fine aggregate. Other additives that can be used in cementitious compositions can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,728,209 to Bury et al., which is incorporated herein by reference. Fine aggregates are materials that pass through a Number 4 sieve (ASTM C125 and ASTM C33), such as silica sand. Coarse aggregates are materials that are retained on a Number 4 sieve (ASTM C125 and ASTM C33), such as silica, quartz, crushed round marble, glass spheres, granite, limestone, calcite, feldspar, alluvial sands, or any other durable aggregate, and mixtures thereof.
The admixture of the present invention imparts water repellant properties and prevents water permeation in poured concrete and in articles formed from cementitious compositions. These articles can include wet cast concrete, dry cast concrete, and manufactured concrete products. Without being limited to theory, it is theorized that the hydrophobic material provides the water repellant properties. By being mixed into the cementitious mixture, the hydrophobic material is substantially evenly distributed in the cementitious matrix, as well as on the surface, where it prevents the wetting of the cementitious article, and also reduces the efflorescence. This prevents water from entering or releasing from the cementitious structure, which can be porous. This is particularly the case for manufactured concrete products, such as blocks, pavers, and retaining wall units.
The polymeric material provides further resistance to prevent water permeation, particularly when the water is being driven against the surface of the cementitious article, such as during a rain storm. The polymeric material closes the inter-connected porosity inside the cementitious article to prevent water from penetrating through the cementitious article. Preferably, the particle size of the polymer is from about 0.3 to about 10 xcexcm to allow blocking of the pores in the cementitious article.
The admixture can also function as a lubricant and plasticizer. In a molding operation, this can reduce the friction between the cementitious matrix and can increase the efficiency of a remolding process. Also, the admixture can increase the workability of concrete.
Cementitious articles containing the admixture of the present invention can also pass a vacuum test (ASTM C1244). One side of a cementitious article is subjected to a sustained pressure of 15 inches of Hg for three minutes. The cementitious article is able to maintain the pressure with no more than a xc2xd inch loss of vacuum.
Cementitious articles formulated with the admixture of the present invention are also able to pass the freeze-thaw test of ASTM C1262 with a weight loss of less than 1% after 200 cycles of freezing and thawing. The cementitious articles can also meet the requirements of ASTM C1372 for segmental retaining wall units.
Also, these cementitious articles have an increased compressive strength (as measured by ASTM C90 or ASTM C140), because of keeping more water in the system, which is used for more hydration. The increase has been measured as being up to 30%. Also, in the manufacture of cast articles, the production cycle time can be reduced up to about 10% or more.
Advantages of the present invention include low permeability, low shrinkage for better bonding and less cracking, and more environmentally friendly.